Nemesis
Nemesis (ネメシス, Nemeshisu) is Reneros' fraccion in the Espada. Appearance ... Personality Whilst having a beautiful appearance, she casually passes out incredibly harsh insults to other people and is a sadist.Nemesis is a violent individual, breaking Pandora's arm without hesitation when first introduced, and attacking Van Satonaka, when she arrives to his home looking for a strong opponent. She shows no remorse for her actions, and tells Zeliel that if he doesn't leave the violent fights for her, she will kill him. ﻿ History Synopsis Powers And Abilities Increased Agility: By using the pressure caused by hyperventilation to form bubbles of nitrogen in her joints she can dramatically increase her manuverabilty, nimbleness, and flexibility. Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Nemesis demonstrated tremendous spiritual power. She is powerful enough for Reneros to sense it from a large distance away. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Nemesis has shown herself to be an intuitive person. She is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. Hierro: Her hierro is very durable as she can take a beating and being thrown into buildings with extreme force without barely being fazed. Sonido Expert: She has demonstrated incredible speed in battle. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She she wields her zanpakuto with great ease, power and precision. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Master Marksmanship: Nemesis has demonstrated the capability to hit targets at a far away distance without difficulty. She is also capable of firing off several rounds in rapid succession. Enhanced Strength: Nemesis has demonstrated a superhuman level of strength. While swinging her Zanpakutō, she was able to break down building-sized pillars without much effort, and grind craters into the ground. With her great physical strength, Nemesis is capable of fending off attacks from even gigantic weapons or launching her opponent several meters away with a single punch and slicing the Hierro of a fellow Espada-level Arrancar opponent effortlessly in one swing of her Zanpakutō. Zanpakuto Resurrección: '''Her zanpakuto is named '''Jabanoso Caos (Spanish for Bubblegum Chaos) and it is released with the command Burst. '''When released her zanpakuto dissolves into the air before reforming into two golden pistols. Her clothing transforms into a white cowgirl-esque outfit with a white cape. : ''Resurrección Special Ability''''': In Nemesis' resurreccion she gains the ability to produce and manipulate bubbles. These bubbles are not easily popped due to being reinforced with her spiritual energy. This ability allows her to float inside her bubbles, as well as use them offensively by trapping her enemies in them, filling the bubbles with water to drown them. : Nemesis produces a mass of bubbles each the size of a small bike that she can fire with great percision granting them immense cuttiing and explosive power. Upon popping they create bright yellow flashes along with variously strong explosions that knock back the enemy. : This creates a dome around Nemesis and her comrades. This dome is shown to be strong enough to resist large explosions and most physical attacks. : Nemesis creates a clone of herself use to distract the enemy and also as a trap. When popped the clone creates a puff of red powder to blind the enemy while a smokescreen forms to blind them even further as the left over water particles from the clone solidify into a sticky slime use to trap the opponent. : Nemesis fires her zanpakuto to attempt and capture her enemies' heads in one of the bubbles. The bubbles then begins to fill itself up with a poisonous black liquid as the oppenent is subsequently drowned. : She gathers water and pressurizes into a crown-like formation on the target's forehead, held together only by the slowly dissipating pressure of the water. As it begins to depressurize, explosive bubbles begin to form, threatening to cause serious injury or death if it goes off. Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccion Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Female Category:Villians